Fred and the Beanstalk
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Eight year old Fred Weasley is given a magic bean by his niece from the future, Lily Luna Potter. But what Lily Luna doesn't tell Fred is that this bean will grow a beanstalk that leads to a lands of both giants and danger. Also platonic Cross-Gen pairing of Fred/Lily Luna.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Gardening: The Bonsai Tree assignment, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Gardening: The Bonsai Tree assignment I wrote for Task #1 which was to write about someone small with a lot of personality. (For example a baby, or a small animal, or even just a small person.). For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Trope of Cross-Gen and AU of Fairytale. I hope you all enjoy Fred and the Beanstalk.**

Eight year old Fred Weasley had been having fun and playing with his brother when the strange woman showed up near the fence. She looked like she was related to them with her Weasley red hair and hazel eyes so Fred felt no fear in approaching her.

"Hello, Unc...little ones," Lily Luna Potter said watching as her eight year old uncles Fred and George walked over to her. "You should be careful about approaching people you don't know. They could be out to hurt you."

"But you have the same color hair as us," George reasoned.

"So you have to be related somehow," Fred finished his brother's sentence.

"But you don't really know that," Lily Luna told them looking around to make sure that no one was listening in. "But you are right. I am related to you. I come from the future bearing gifts." She held out the cursed beans that the old cackling witch had given her before she went off to Hogwarts when she was eleven.

"These are for us?" asked both twins eyes wide in wonder.

"Yup," Lily says nodding as she held them out to the twins. "They lead to a very special place full of gold and magic."

That was all it took for Fred to reach out and take up the beans from this stranger from the future. George and he would get the family all the gold they could carry. They also make as many trips to this magic world as it took for their family to be rich.

"Thank you, lady," they called together as they raced off across the yard.

Watching as the twins ran off Lily Luna felt a pang of sorrow for what she had just done to her young uncles. But it had to be done and it had to be done quickly. She smiles she felt herself being pulled back to her time period.

Meanwhile across the yard Fred and George had begun to dig into the ground so they could plant the beans. They didn't really know how these beans worked but hopefully all one needed to do was plant them and get this realm of riches. Closing their eyes as they placed the last piece of dirt over the beans the twins waited.

"What are you two doing out here?" their mother chided. "Come now. Let's get you washed up for lunch." Ushering the dirty handed twins into the house Molly Weasley could swear she saw hint of disappointment on her young sons faces.

##########################################################################################

Of course Georgie had to go and get in trouble during lunch, Fred thought miserably as he trudged towards the spot they'd buried the beans in. And it was for something stupid too. George and Fred had been blowing bubbles in their milk and their mother asked them to stop. Wanting to get to riches for his family Fred had stopped but not George. George just had to keep on going.

Fred was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the giant beanstalk sticking out of the ground in front of him until he rammed right into. Falling backwards he used one of the words he'd heard Bill use. The ones that his mummy had told him were adult words. Laying there looking up for a few seconds Fred realized what he'd just rammed into.

Up, up, up, up it went. It went so far up that the top of it was lost in the deep thick fluffy clouds up above. But what was this thing and how did it grow so fast?

Getting up off the ground Fred dusted himself off and walked around the thing. It kind of looked to Fred like an asparagus plant type thing. Which he didn't like much. He hated having eat asparagus he didn't think that it would be able to make him rich.

"Help me," came the voice of what sounded like a small girl around his own age from above.

Never being one to turn away when someone needed help Fred continued to walk around the whatever it was, beanstalk he guessed, looking for a way to climb the thing. It wasn't long until he realized that the beanstalk was shaped into such a way that he could easily climb it.

"Help me," the voice sounded yet again.

Not taking any longer Fred began to climb higher and higher. Up, up, up. High into the clouds until something strange came into his line of sight. Something that shouldn't be that high up. It looked like a huge chunk of land with a nice big castle type building. But that couldn't be possible at all. Why wasn't it falling to the ground? Did it have a spell on it like when daddy used to fly Fred's teddy bear around the room?

Upon reaching the land mass with huge castle on it Fred pulled himself up. Taking the time to catch his breathe Fred looked around him. This place kind of reminded him of his own backyard. It had a nice white picket fence and big apple tree over in the corner. The castle even looked like his house a little.

"Help me," came the voice yet again but more insistent this time.

Fred being the inquisitive child he was followed the sound of the voice to the door. Whoever was calling out was on the other side of that door and they sounded like they really needed help. Looking as far up as he could Fred realized that the door knob was far out of his reach. He couldn't even reach it on his tip toes.

"How am I getting in here?" he asked himself.

Looking around him Fred began to pace back and forth hearing the voice call out every now and then. Then he realized if he was this small maybe he could slid under the door and get in that way. Looking towards the door he found that, yes, he could fit through the space between the door and floor.

Getting on his belly he easily slid under the door to find himself in a room which was much like the kitchen he'd just left. It was a cozy kitchen with nice bright fire in the fireplace. But that wasn't what caught his attention at all. It was what had been doing the screaming and crying out that did.

Sitting near the fireplace was a harp but not just any harp. It was made of gold and attached the front of it was a young girl. She'd been one that was crying out for help. She'd been turned to gold and she seemed really scared.

"Get me out of here," she cried out seeing Fred, "before giant sees you and you become trapped like I have."

Fred nodded. Taking up the harp girl he went back the way he'd come from. He was halfway to the door when one of the giants came tramping down the stairs. Sending a wink towards were Fred was the giant tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace. He then walked over and brought Fred back to the fireplace.

"You go there," the ten year old giant boy told him in a whisper. "Before father wakes up."

"BOY WHERE IS MY HARP!" bellowed a very loud grumpy voice from overhead.

Knowing this must be the father giant Fred got really scared and began to cry. He didn't want this giant to come and capture him and turn him into a gold harp too. He just wanted to go home to his parents and siblings.

"Where do you want to go?" whispered the giant boy who looked like a huge version of Bill.

"The Burrow," Fred whimpered.

"The Burrow," giant Bill called out as flames turned bright green.

Fred felt himself and the harp flying through the tunnel of fireplaces. Growing dizzier and dizzier by the minute he was relieved when he finally came to a stop. Opening his eyes he found himself at home. Safe and sound.

"What's all this about?" his mother called as she rushed over. "Fred Weasley where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Fred smiled as he place the now totally plain gold harp on the kitchen table. And he knew that she probably wouldn't believe him. No one would. So he'd keep his story a secret for the rest of his life.

**I hope you all enjoyed Fred and the Beanstalk.**


End file.
